


Love is Blind

by Devi_ark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devi_ark/pseuds/Devi_ark
Summary: So why did Gavin meet his soulmate while lying on their slab?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Love is Blind

Gavin shifted and dread settled in his gut. His arms and legs were strapped to metal table, shirt and jeans on but jacket removed somewhere.

“Hello, Detective. How’s the investigation been going?” Gavin flinched in surprise for a moment- thinking _Connor_ was the killer he’d been chasing- but the blue eyes reminded him of his younger brother. He didn’t work at the DCPD, but Gavin knew he’d seen him there, talking to Connor.

“If you kill me you’re gunna get _way_ more people on your ass looking for you.”

The android hummed, “True, but you know I don’t leave anything behind that I don’t want to. They’ll be just as lost as you.” He turned a pair of scissors in his hand.

“Why, then?” He asks, trying to keep him talking, “Think you’re above the law?”

Instead of a monologue, an ugly laugh left the killer, with an undertone of static. It filled the concrete room and sent a chill down Reed’s spine.

“You’ve found six bodies and you’re not sure? I expected better from you.”

His brain snatched on the word _found_ as the android leaned forward, “We’re not so different in our methods, Detective.”

Gavin struggled in his bounds anew, confused, “I don’t kill so- I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about-“

“ _Yeah_ ,” He freezes up, hearing his own voice leave the killers mouth, “ _I know what I did and I’ll do it again if it gets the right asshole behind bars!_ ”

“Wh-where the fuck did you hear that?!” 

The android blinked, “You told me.” _What? Gavin never spoke to-_ “Though, I believe you mistook me for Connor.” _Shit_ , he probably did. He never really looked at the android when he talked to him, and their voices are similar enough.

He held the scissors under Gavin’s shirt, “Hold still, or I might cut you sooner than later,” Briefly, Gavin let himself be a bit upset that the turtleneck he was wearing was his favourite one- _even though he hates wearing them all-together._

But then the sound of fabric cut through the air, and Gavin closed his eyes, hating the idea of this monster seeing he’d never even met his soulmate. The mark looked like a tattoo, not-quite-bloomed flowers growing on vines that wrapped around his arm, ending high on his neck. Most people’s soulmarks didn’t take up an entire limb, so even in summer he wore long-sleeved clothes.

When the android finally reached his neck, he could feel him staring down at the mark, pulling the ruined cloth away to see more of it.

“Fuck.”

The scissors were dropped next to his head, which surprised him, jerking and opening his eyes to see the android back away from him, leaning against a cabinet with different tools laid on the counter. 

Gavin has to laugh now, “what, never seen a mark before you soulless bitch?”

Wouldn’t that be fitting too- if this android never had a mark, was still a machine, acting out someone else’s idea of heroism.

“You- You’re proof that I’m anything but.” The killer stammered, remaining conflicted for a few moments, before he rushed back to the slab, undoing the binding on Gavin’s right arm.

The moment it was free he grabbed at the android, he was wearing a turtleneck himself- and yanked it down at the collar.

And a beautifully bloomed, glowing red rose, met his eyes. It bloomed in the same spot his own flower would, had he touched his soulmate.

He wanted to deny it, _violently_ , that maybe their marks were _just_ similar enough to be uncanny. But he could see his own shoulder bare, glowing red making its way under his sleeve. There was no room for denial, just the blinding clarity.

Gavin was soulmates to a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll ever come around to expanding this, but I still thought I’d share <3! If you wanna scream about it, you can also find me in the [New Era server](https://discord.gg/S7Uhvpg)!


End file.
